MY LOVE IS MY IDOL
by fanfic.me
Summary: GREYSON CHANCE adalah idola remaja yang selalu menganggap para fansnya itu adalah pacarnya. dan pernyataan itu karena dia putus dengan pacarnya yang bernama lauren. tapi ketika dia bertemu dangan fane, warga negara indonesia yang cantik dan manis itu, perlahan GREYSON CHANCE malah menyukai fane...
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

genre: romance and drama.

rated: T

main characters:

- GREYSON CHANCE

- AQUAFINA FANE

- LAUREN WESTPHALEN

- ALDY ROHMATULLOH

- CODY SIMPSON

kalau ngak suka ceritanya, langsung saja clik tanda kembali, ok!

langsung saja ya?

PRESENT...

Part 1

First meeting is dustpan

Greyson adalah seorang idola remaja yang lahir pada tahun 1997, yang artinya umurnya sekarang adalah 16 tahun. Pada konsernya kali ini greyson memilih negara yang sangat ia sukai karena kemacetan lalu lintasnya yang super padat, yang mana lagi kalau bukan Indonesia. Ya kali ini grey memilih sendiri negara kunjungannya itu.

Grey tiba di Jakarta pada pukul 6 pagi, waktu ini terlalu dini untuk gladi resik di panggung konser. Grey memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan memakai sepedah motor yang telah disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Akhirnya grey mengendarai motornya dengan peralatan yang lengkap, jaket, helm dengan kaca hitam, sarung tangan, dan masker. Dipakai oleh grey untuk menutupi dirinya. Tadinya dia ingin mengendarai motor dengan kaos oblong dan celana boxer diatas lutut saja, tapi itu semua dilarang oleh managernya grey. Katanya bisa membuat keributan.

Grey dengan tenang mengendarai motornya memutari Jakarta yang tak terlalu macet karena masih pagi. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan sepedah, dan tak sedikit juga yang berjalan kaki.

Brukkkk... kaleng minuman tiba-tiba mengenai kepalanya yang tertutup helm. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik yang menendangnya, tak sadar kalau kaleng yang ia tendang mengenai kepala grey, grey langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"what are you doing to me?" tanya grey agak kesal.

"sorry." Tanpa ada penyesalan dari gadis itu dia menjawab pertanyaannya grey.

"what! Only that?" kata itulah yang terlontarkan oleh mulut grey.

"sorry. I apologize? Why are you angry." Balas bentak gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun langsung meninggalkan grey dan berjalan menuju trotoar.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mencurigakan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"hey! Wait!" panggil grey.

Dan apa yang ditakuti grey pun terjadi, tas yang gadis itu bawa dicopet oleh orang mencurigakan itu. Sontak grey langsung mengejar copet tersebut, dan masih menggunakan perlengkapan yang lengkap untuk mengendarai motor, grey berlari dengan cepat mengejar copet yang sudah mencuri tas gadis tersebut.

Karena untuk membantu grey mendapatkan tasnya kembali, gadis itu pun memanggil orang lain yang dapat membantu grey.

"tolong...tolong..." teriak gadis itu pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"mana neng?" kata salah satu orang yang ingin membantu gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun menunjuk kemana arah pencopet itu.

Tak lama mengejar pencopet itu, akhirnya grey mendapatkan tas orang tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang yang datang memukul grey, helm yang dikenakan grey pun lepas, dan untung saja masker masih sedia menempel menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Tapi itu semua tak menolong grey, grey sudah babak belur dipukuli oleh orang-orang itu. Tiba-tiba gadis yang kehilangan tasnya itu pun datang.

"eh... tunggu bukan dia yang mencopet tas saya, dia yang menolong saya. Copet sebenarnya kearah sana." Jelas gadis itu pada para orang-orang yang sudah bikin grey babak belur. Orang-orang itu pun meminta maaf pada grey, karena grey tak mengerti bahasa mereka, grey hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hey, are you oke?" tanya gadis itu sambil menolong grey berdiri.

"ya, i fine." Jawab grey.

"ehm... Come to my house, I'll treat your wounds" Tawar gadis tersebut.

"but...?" tanya grey bingung.

"don't worry, i who drive." Jawab gadis itu yang menyela pembicaraan grey.

Akhirnya gadis tersebut pun membonceng grey memakai motornya grey kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah gadis tersebut, grey langsung dibawa masuk ke rumahnya.

"you alone?" tanya grey sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih yang dibantu oleh gadis itu.

"ya, near everytime." Jawab gadis tersebut.

Grey duduk disofa gadis itu dan gadis itu pun mengambil kotak p3k ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian gadis cantik itu datang.

"where you live?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil duduk disebelah grey.

"i live in oklahoma, texas." Jawab grey to the point.

"wow it's very far away." Balas gadis tersebut.

"introduce, my name is Fane if you?." Kata gadis itu yang bernama fane yang memberi tahu namanya pada grey.

"you know me?" jawab grey.

"owh ya?" tanya fane agak terkejut.

Grey pun membuka masker yang dari tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Melihat wajah yang terlalu terkenal itu fane langsung amat terkejut.

"grey...grey...grey...?" kaget fane.

"greyson chance you purpose?" tanya grey sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Fane hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

"am i hugging you?" tanya fane.

"yeah sure, fittingly you is my fan?" tanya grey sambil memeluk fane.

"ya i am your fan." Jawab fane yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"eh, don't you there are concert this night? Ehm... i so sorry because me you like this." Sesal fane yang hampir menangis.

"notting, i'm fine?" kata grey berusaha menghibur fannya yang satu ini.

TO BE CONTINUED...

kalau suka ceritanya mohon review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT...

Part 2

Playing out in jakarta at night

Tiba saatnya untuk konser, tapi walaupun fane adalah fan berat grey tapi dia gak bisa menonton konser grey secara live karena yang keterlambatannya saat membeli tiket.

Akhirnya fane hanya bisa minta berita tentang grey ketemannya saja yang ikut nonton konsernya grey.

Selesainya konser, fane ngerasa bete karena kedua orang tuanya tak kunjung pulang.

"ah, paling mereka lembur lagi." Gumam pelan fane.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson motor didepan rumah fane. Karena penasaran, fane keluar dan ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu waktu betenya.

Fane pun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, seseorang memakai jaket kulit hitam dan memakai helm yang kacanya hitam membuat jantung fane agak berdetak kencang.

"hey, your parents have not come home again?" tanya orang itu.

"ehm... maaf anda siapa?" tanya heran fane yang ternyata tak dimengerti oleh orang misterius itu.

"ohw,,,,i forget, i am grey." Kata orang misterius itu yang ternyata grey sambil membuka sedikit kaca helmnya.

"grey,,,,, you be afraid me." Kata fane cukup keras.

"syutttt...? Can I get into your home?" tanya grey.

"oh sure." Jawab fane dengan senang hati.

Grey pun masuk kedalam rumahnya fane, fane langsung segera menyiapkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk grey.

" thank you." Balas grey.

Fane pun duduk disamping grey," you not back texas?"

"no, i have one day again in indonesia for refreshing." Jawab grey dsambil melihat sekitar rumahnya fane.

"what about performers?" tanya fane agak penasaran.

"you not came to my concert?" tanya balik grey.

"i not have the ticket, i late bought the ticket." Jelas singkat fane

"owh,,,,! Ehm...you're still school?" tanya grey yang cukup membuat fane mengerutkan dahinya.

"ya, i am still. Why?" tanya balik fane.

"where?" tanya grey lagi.

"you not yet answer my request, grey?" tanya fane mengalihkan

"sorry, i only want know." Jawab singkat grey

"so,my school near my parent office." Jelas fane.

"it's where?" tanya lagi grey.

"tomorrow, i show you." Jawab fane singkat.

Grey pun meminum minumannya yang telah disediakan oleh fane sebelumnya.

"ehmmmmmm,,,, this is delisious." Puji grey.

"thank you." Balas fane.

Fane hanya memerhatikan wajah grey yang amat tampan yang merupakan anugrah terbesar pemberian Tuhan untuk grey itu, amat sexy di mata fane.

"why?"

"owh...notting." jawab fane dengan gugup.

"i am handsome yeah?" tanya grey memastikan kalau dugaannya benar.

Karena malu untuk menjawab, fane hanya mengangguk pelan kepalanya.

Sudah lama mereka mengobrol yang terlihat sudah sangat akrab itu terhenti karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 WIB.

"grey, better you back." Saran fane.

"ehm...oke!" grey pun bangkit dari duduknya dan disusul oleh fane.

Tiba-tiba suara telpon rumah berdering. Fane pun mengangkatnya. "hallo?"

Sambil menunggu fane selesai bertelepon, grey bergegas memakai perlengkapannya lagi.

Selesainya fane bertelepon, wajah cantiknya itu terlihat agak murung, melihat itu grey agak khawatir.

"what happen?" tanya grey penasaran.

"my parents not go back, they back tomorrow morning." Balas fane.

Grey terdiam sejenak, "i will accompany you." Keputusan grey.

"but,,,,,?"

Grey pun melepas peraatannya berkendara dan diletakkan di senderan sofa fane. Dan grey sekarang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana boxer saja.

"but grey? If here, people said if a girl and a boy in house alone not good." Jelas fane.

"ohw...! but i not want go home." Jelas grey.

" ehm...oke, you can sleep in here after tomorrow." Kata keputusan fane.

Mendengar itu grey agak senang, "thanks very much."

Grey pun mengajak fane berkeliling kota jakarta, jakarta saat malam terlihat indah tapi sedikit sunyi tak seperti newyork (kota impian grey)walaupun ada sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan, tapi herannya tak ada yang mengenali cowok tampan yang satu ini berjalan ditrotoar bersama seorang gadis cantik.

"what you seriously will play out without your item?" tanya fane heran sambil agak cemas.

"this wil do." Jawab grey santai sambil meneruskan jalannya.

Setelah sudah lama berjalan-jalan grey menemukan tukang jualan kaki lima, "what which they sell?" tanya grey penasaran.

"they sell bakso? You know bakso?" balas fane.

"yeah, hem... let's we trying?" ajak grey.

Grey pun ketempat jualan itu mendahului fane, padahal dia sadar kalau dia lagi memakai peralatannya tapi untungnya tempat jualan itu lagi sepi.

"mas, beli baksonya 2 ya?" pinta fane sambil melangkah mendekati meja yang sudah grey tempati.

"oke!" jawab tukang bakso itu.

"better you must obliged this?" saran fane sambil memberikan kacamata hitam yang tadi grey tinggalkan disofanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tukang bakso itu datang memberikan pesanan yang tadi sudah mereka pesan.

"malam-malam kok pakai kacamata sih?" tanya tukang bakso itu.

"iya nih dia lagi sakit mata." Balas fane berbohong.

Tukang bakso itu pun lengsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

TO BE CONTINUED...

kalau suka ceritanya mohon review ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Surprize to my friends

Pagi pun tiba, ternyata grey memutuskan untuk menginap dulu dirumah fane. Grey dan fane yang tidur berpisah ruangan itu telah bangun. Fane memutuskan untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk grey, dan tak lama kemudian grey keluar dari kamarnya.

"you sleep in my bedroom?" tanya fane agak membuat-buat mimik suaranya.

"sorry, because you already sleep on your sofa, so i sleep in your bedroom?" tegas grey.

"i know, i only joke." Jelas fane.

Grey pun berjalan menuju meja makan yang terlihat sudah ada makanan yang wanginya membuat perut grey berteriak diminta diisi.

"it's for me?" tanya grey memastikan.

"yeah, let's eat my cooked." Perintah fane.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi grey langsung menyantap nasi goreng buatan fane itu.

"ehmmmm yummy, we like newlyweds?" tanya grey disela-sela makannya'

Fane pun tersedak dan meminum air yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"don't joke, we eating. Moreover, that is impossible." Kata fane menjelaskan.

Grey hanya bisa diam sambil makan dan mencuri-curi pandang melihat wajah fane yang sedang makan itu.

Saat mereka sudah lama dalam diam, selesai makan grey langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

"hey, you promise to me if you want show your school?" tanya grey.

"but, are you not search by your perents or another?" tanya fane.

"yesterday i said if i go home tomorrow." Kata grey.

"owh, but i want pick up my uniform? And better you must also pick up your uniform." Saran fane.

"but, i not have?" tanya heran grey.

"i have one which can you pick up." Kata fane yang langsung pergi kekamar untuk mencari baju itu.

Setelah sudah selesai memakai baju seragamnya, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke sekolah fane yaitu SMAN 18 DKI. JAKARTA memakai motor beatnya fane.

Sesampainya disana, diah dan teman fane yang lain merasa aneh karena fane bersama seorang yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan menutupi kepalanya dengan helm yang berkaca hitam.

Fane menuntun grey masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dan diah berusaha untuk bertanya kepada fane siapa sebenarnya orang misterius itu.

"eh fane itu siapa?" tanya diah penasaran.

Fane hanya diam, dan tiba-tiba fane membawa seluruh temannya untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"ikh,,,, kenapa sih fane?" tanya heran chandra.

Tak lama kemudian fane akhirnya bersuara, "tapi kalian jangan teriak, kasih tau kesiapapun dan menyebarkan kemedia apapun, janji?" tanya fane memastikan.

"ya yaudah." Kata david yang sama juga dengan bambang.

Fane pun menyuruh grey membuka helm nya. "now?" perintah fane.

Akhirnya grey pun membuka helmnya, chandra yang tadinya mau berteriak langsung dikekep oleh fane.

"please, help me?" kata grey sambil membungkuk pada teman-teman fane.

"ya?" jawab serentak seluruh teman fane.

Grey memutuskan untuk duduk sama bambang.

"what are you doing here?" tanya bambang.

"i only want know where fane school." Jelas singkat grey.

"ohw."

Fane terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lumayan tinggi menyamai grey dan menurut grey dia lumayan tampan.

"who him?" tanya grey sama bambang.

"owh, that he is boyfriend fane, his name is aldy."jelas bambang yang langsung dimengerti oleh grey.

Sementara itu para cewek teman fane pada memotret grey dari kejauhan.

Bambang yang mengetahui hal itu pun mnghampiri mereka.

"mel, jangan lu? Kasihan tau. Dia itu kesini katanya cuman mau tau sekolahnya fane aja." Jelas bambang.

"ngapain mau tau sekolahnya fane? Emang dia siapanya fane?" tanya amel agak kencang.

"gak tau, ya mungkin saudaranya." Jawab ngasal bambang.

Selesai fane berbicara dengan aldy, dia langsung duduk disamping grey.

"grey, i am badmood." Gumam pelan fane yang bisa didengar oleh grey.

"why?" tanya grey.

"notting." Balas fane sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba chandra datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"hey, i am chandra. Let's to meet you." Kata chandra sambil menjulurkan tanganya.

Grey pun menjabat tangan chandra, melihat tangannya yang dijabat oleh grey chandra langsung teriak.

"aduh fane dari mana sih lu dapet grey?" tanya chandra.

"tau tuh, ketemu dijalan." Bales fane.

Sepulang sekolah grey tak langsung kembali ketempat penginapannya tetapi malah mengajak fane jalan-jalan dulu.

"where we go?" tanya grey.

"i want go house." Balas fane agak lesu.

"are you oke?" tanya grey sambil agak mendekat pada fane.

"i broken off with aldy." Jawab fane.

"owh, ehm...if that, i go home?" keputusan grey karena fane lagi galau.

Fane hanya mengangguk, ketika sudah sampai rumah, grey mengambil motornya yang ia titipkan dirumah fane.

"bye, see you?" kata grey.

"bye!" fane hanya melambaikan tangan lemas.

Grey pun akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya fane, fane pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan ternyata kedua orang tuanya pun sudah pulang.

"kau sudah pulang, fane? Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?" tanya ibu fane yang berharap kalau anaknya akan senang karena mereka berdua sudah pulang.

Tapi kenyataan pun bertolak belakang, fane hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Melihat itu ibu fane, menghampiri anaknya yang sudah sampai dikamar.

Ibu fane mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar anaknya itu. Dia pun langsung masuk kekamar fane.

"kamu kenapa nak?" tanya ibu fane agak khawatir.

"bu aku diputusin aldy, bu?" jawab fane dalam isakannya sambil langsung memeluk ibunya.

"sudah, sudah, mungkin aldy itu bukan jodoh mu." Kata ibunya fane yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"iya bu." Balas fane sembil menghapus air matanya yang membuat pipinya lembap.

"ehm yaudah ya? Ibu mau masak dulu?" kata ibu fane.

Fane tak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan kepalanya. Tak lama kamudian ibu fane pergi meninggalkan fane sendiri dikamar.

"pasti grey khawatir dengan ku, karena tadi aku bersikap yang tak seharusnya sama dia." Gumam pelan fane.

Fane pun mengambil BB nya untuk sms grey kalau dia minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.

To: greyson

Grey i am sorry about some time ago?

Beberapa detik kemudian ada balasan dari grey.

To: fane

Notting, you already oke now?

Fane pun menjawab

To: greyson

Yeah, i am oke. What you will go back to texas?

Grey pun membalas smsan fane

To: fane

You right, i already in airport. Around 3 p.m. so study who good, yeah?

Fane menjawab lagi.

To: greyson

Oke, take care?

Selesai membalas sms dari grey, fane langsung pergi menghampiri ibunya didapur untuk membantunya.

to be continued...

kalau suka ceritanya tolong di review ya?

#salam_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Missing you

1 tahun kemudian...

Saat jam pulang sekolah, biasanya fane selalu pulang bersama dengan chandra karena arah rumah mereka searah.

"dengar-dengar katanya greyson chance mau konser lagi di indonesia." Kata chandra memberi tahu.

"ohw, ya bagus dong?" respond fane.

"itu saja?" tanya chandra heran.

"kanapa?" tanya fane balik heran.

"gak!"

Saat fane sampai dirumah, fane terlihat seperti terburu-buru. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Saat sudah hidup, fane pun memasang modem kelaptopnya. Dan ternyata ia membuka twitternya. Tak disangka kalau fane begitu banyak mendapatkan pesan yang ternyata dari grey.

"ternyata benar dia mau kesini lagi? Sekarang gimana ya penampilan grey?" tanya fane mengkhayalkan penampilan grey.

Tiba-tiba tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering, tandanya sms masuk. Fane pun melihat nama orang yang mengesmsinnya yang ternyata adalah chandra.

To: fane

Eh barusan tadi saudara gue dateng dan ngasih ticket konsernya greyson chance, gue seneng banget. Tapi yang bikin gue sedih, kata saudara gue tiketnya sudah terjual habis. Ini gue aja dibeliin.

Melihat itu fane hanya mendengus kesal lagi.

"ikh... kenapa gue harus ketinggalan informasi gini sih?" kesal fane pada dirinya sendiri sambil sedikit menjambak rambutnya yang sudah berganti model layer keriting panjang itu.

To: chandra

Chan, jujur gue kangen tau ama greyson chance.

Chandra pun membalas.

To: fane

Sabar ya fane.

setelah itu, fane memilih untuk mandi agar bisa segar kembali fikirnya.

Tapi tak disangka, saat fane sedang mandi, ternyata grey (orang yang ditunggu selama ini oleh fane) menelponnya.

Karena tak kunjung diangkat, suara handphone yang cukup pelan itu pun terhenti.

Sementara itu di bandara, seorang pria tampan yang rupanya terlalu terkenal di seluruh dunia itu keluar dari badan pesawat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Greyson chance, tapi grey tak sendiri, kali ini dia mengajak temannya yaitu Justin bieber untuk berduel di konser keduanya dijakarta ini.

Tiba-tiba justin merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersebut dari belakang, "hey, you said if you want found out me to your new friend?" tanya justin menagih janjinya grey.

"yeah, i hope i can meet again with her. because, when i calling her, she not answer me." Jelas grey agak sedih.

"yeah, may you meet her again?" kata justin.

Kembali lagi kekamarnya fane, saat fane keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung memeriksa hanphonenya, "kurasa tadi ada yang menelpon?" heran fane.

Saat fane memeriksa nama si penelpon, fane langsung amat terkejut. "grey...?" kejut fane.

Fane pun buru-buru memilih baju yang bagus untuk ia kenakan, setelah itu, fane berdandan dan menata rambutnya dengan cantik.

Selesai itu, ia langsung menelpon kembali grey, tapi sudah beberapa kali fane memisscall grey tetap tidak dijawabnya. Fane pun langsung cepat-cepat naik kemotornya menuju tempat konser.

Setelah tiba disana, semua remaja yang menonton sudah tidak ada di halaman gedung konser.

"ah, sudah tidak ada? Bagaimana ini?" tanpa berfikir panjang fane langsung berniat masuk kedalam gedung konser, tapi lagi-lagi dia dihalangi oleh satpam yang berjaga dipintu masuk untuk memintai ticket.

"tunggu? Mana ticket anda?" tanya satpam itu.

" tapi...tapi...aku tak punya,,,,, tapi pak saya janji saya cuman sebentar saja?" tawar fane supaya dia bisa masuk kedalam gedung konser untuk bisa melihat grey.

"tapi mbak ngak bisa?" kata satpam itu sambil berusaha menutup pintu masuknya.

"tapi pak, saya janji saya cuman sebentar saja?" tawar fane sekali lagi yang tak didengar oleh satpam itu.

"tolong pak? Grey... i miss you?" teriak fane sambil bersandar di pintu masuk.

Berapa lama fane menunggu, satpam itu masih juga tak memperbolehkan fane untuk masuk kedalam. Dan akhirnya fane pun pasrah, dia pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Dirumahnya fane juga sendiri, dia hanya bisa merenung didepan televisi sambil memandang handphonenya berharap grey menelpon atau mesmsinnya.

Sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Grey tak kunjung menelpon fane.

"apa grey sudah lupa dengan ku? Tapi tadi siang dia menelpon ku, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung menelpon ku balik? Apa konsernya belum selesai?" kata-kata itu yang selalu mendenggung dikepalanya fane.

Sementara itu diperjalanan dengan mengedarai motor, ada dua pria tampan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi refreshing.

"where we going?" tanya justin dibagian bonjengan.

"we going to her house." Jawab grey.

Tak lama kemudian, justin malah minta pulang dan akhirnya grey pun mengantar balik justin ketempat hotel.

Setelah mengantar balik justin, grey malah melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah fane.

"he said want meet my new friend, but he asked go back to hotel?" gumam grey diperjalanan.

Setelah sampai, grey langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam pagar rumah fane. Grey pun mengetuk pintu rumah fane. Tak lama kemudian, gadis cantik keluar dari pintu itu yang ternyata adalah fane sendiri.

"grey...!" kaget yang amat sangat dari fane.

"hi fane! We meet again." Kata grey.

Tiba-tiba fane langsung memeluk grey dan menangis dipelukkannya. Grey yang kaget gara-gara itu pun langsung merespond membalas pelukannya fane.

"why you cry, fane?" heran grey.

"i miss you." Jawab fane dalam isak tangisnya.

"i miss you to, fane?" balas grey yang membuat fane mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah yang ia rindukan itu.

"you really?" tanya fane memastikan.

Grey pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia juga menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi fane itu.

"grey...!" gumam fane.

"yeah?" jawab grey.

"i miss you?" tanya fane heran.

Tiba-tiba grey malah menjauh dari fane.

"better i must go hotel, now." Kata grey menyela pembicaraan dan ia langsung membalikkan badannya.

Fane hanya terdiam dan memandang sayu punggung grey yang sudah keluar pagar dengan motornya.

Fane pun akhirnya hanya bisa sedih mendengar jawabannya grey. Fane pun masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya tapi tiba-tiba, "fane...?" panggil grey yang membuat fane menghentikkan langkahnya untuk menutup pintu rumahnya.

"padahal baru beberapa menit dia disini sudah pargi lagi?" sedih fane sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

to be continued...

kalau suka ceritanya mohon di-review ya?

terimakasih atas kunjungannya...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Surprize kissing

Pada pagi harinya selesainya fane mandi dan membereskan rumahnya ada sms masuk di handphone samsungnya, ternyata sms tersebut dari grey.

To: fane

Let's play out?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian datang orang berseragam serba hitam datang kerumah fane. Fane pun dengan tersenyum menghampiri orang itu yang sudah diketahui oleh fane yang ternyata adalah greyson idolanya

Grey pun hanya terdiam dan dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya, "there is still time i in indonesia, how we play out and eating out, come on?" ajak grey sambil menarik tangan fane.

"but grey, this time 8 night?" kata fane dalam tarikan tangan grey.

Grey malah tak menghiraukannya, akhirnya grey dan fane jalan-jalan dengan sepadah motornya grey.

"where we going, grey?" tanya fane.

"where lippo?" tanya grey.

"what want going to lippo? But this night, grey?" kaget fane yang gak setuju dengan pendapat grey.

"but, this finish day i in indonesia, fane?" balas grey dengan lembut.

"if your fans,,,,,,?" bingung fane.

"be quite fane, i will wacth you?" balas grey sambil menarik tangan fane agar pegangan perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai, grey yang sudah menyiapkan kaca mata hitam di dalam jacketnya pun memakainya.

Setelah sudah memakirkan motor mereka diparkiran, grey dan fane pun masuk kedalam area perbelanjaan di super mall karawaci.

Saat masuk, karyawan yang biasanya memberi sambutan untuk para pengunjung malah terdiam melihat datangnya orang yang terlalu terkenal itu.

"be quite, fane?" pinta grey yang dari tadi menyadari kalau fane sedang gugup.

Fane pun menggangguk, mereka yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat tiba-tiba tertarik dengan suatu toko manik-manik cantik.

"here, fane?" ajak grey yang langsung menarik fane masuk kedalam toko cantik itu.

Pegawai wanita yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka pun berbisik.

"eh itu bukanya greyson chance?" tanya salah satu pegawai pada pegawai yang lain.

"ah, bukan. Greyson pasti sudah balik dari tadi, orang konsernya aja selesainya jam 6-an." Kira salah satu pegawai.

Grey pun melihat boneka panda yang sangat lucu dan memperlihatkannya pada fane.

"fane, what do you think?" tanya grey sambil memegang pasangan boneka panda itu.

"it's cute?" kagum fane pada pasangan boneka itu.

"like you?" gumam grey pada fane.

"what?" kaget fane.

Grey pun hanya tertawa yang melihat rona merah pudar dipipi fane.

"we buy this?" tanya grey.

Fane hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi kekasir untuk membayar boneka tersebut.

"berapa?" tanya fane kepada kasir.

"RP. 26.000." jawab kasir tersebut.

"you have rupiahs?" tanya grey.

"be quite, i who buy." Kata fane menawarkan.

"thank you." Balas grey.

Saat mereka keluar dari toko tersebut banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

"grey, let's go back?" ajak fane yang ternyata tak berhasil.

"fane, we to that restaurant, come on!" ajak grey yang tak menghiraukan ajakan fane.

Saat mereka sampai ke restaurant makanan indonesia, semua orang yang melihat mereka langsung membicarakan mereka berdua.

"eh, ada bule." "ikh tampannya?" "kayak pasangan serasi, jadi iri." Kata kata itu yang selalu terdengar ditelinga grey dan fane.

" what you want eating?" tanya fane.

"aku mau makan nasi goreng." Kata grey dalam bahasa indonesia yang membuat fane mengakkak cukup kencang.

"why you laugh me? What my speak bad? I was studied for you." Jelas grey agak sedih.

"owh, really?" tanya fane.

Grey hanya mengangguk.

Saat makanan yang dipesan mereka sudah datang, grey dan fane langsung memakannya.

"fane tomorrow we not can meet again." Kata grey.

"don't worry?" hibur fane.

"we have this." Kata fane sambil mengeluarkan pasangan boneka panda yang tadi mereka beli.

"one for you and this is for me?" kata fane.

Tiba-tiba grey membuka kaca matanya, dan orang-orang yang direstaurant tersebut pada terkejut. Dan tak disangka, grey malah mengecup dahi fane dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"ah, mereka?" kaget seorang yang ternyata adalah fans dari grey.

"i love you, fane?" kata grey dalam hati sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

to be continued...

kalau suka ceritanya mohon review ya?


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

It's problem

Saat grey kembali, grey langsung ditatap oleh yang lain yang menemaninya tour.

"what are you doing, grey?" tanya mama grey.

Mama grey pun langsung menunjukkan foto grey dengan fane itu.

"i am sorry, mom? But, i love her?" jelas grey pada mamanya.

"are you serious?" tanya mamanya grey.

Grey pun hanya mengangguk, "where justin?" tanya grey.

"he go back." Balas mamanya grey.

"but grey, how with your fans? How if they not again become your fans?" tanya managernya grey bingung.

"i think they not throw me." Fikir grey.

"not you grey, but her." Kata asistant grey.

"yeah, grey. They certain will force in to her." Sambung ayahnya grey.

Grey pun terdiam dan dia pun menghenduskan nafas.

"so how this?" tanya grey sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"i already make mistake." Sambung grey.

"all also not your mistake." Kata tony menghibur.

"if that, tomorrow we will make meet pers with paparazi? How?" saran ayahnya grey.

"yeah, fittingly that good path." Setuju kakak pertama grey.

Saat mereka kembali ke amerika serikat, turunnya dari pesawat grey langsung disambut oleh para wartawan yang penasaran dengan kelakuan grey dengan gadis indonesia itu.

Paman dan kakak pertama grey pun angkat bicara, "that in fact will talking when meet pers."

Di bandara pun masih cukup banyak fans grey yang masih setia menunggu kepulangan grey ke amerika.

Produser dan manajementnya grey langsung segera menyiapkan acara untuk meet pers.

Saat acara dimulai banyak yang bertanya hubungan grey dengan fane.

Karena masih memikirkan jawabanya, grey hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba ada lagi wartawan yang bertanya,"what she is your girlfriend?" semua wartawan lain pun hanya terdiam, karena mereka kira ini adalah pertanyaan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu jawabannya.

"in fact, she and i already know since last, so we are best friend." Kata grey terputus-putus.

"but why you kiss her?" tanya salah satu wartawan lagi yang semakin memojokkan grey.

"because...because...cause...?" kata grey terputus.

"what because you love her?" tanya wartawan itu lagi.

Grey malah terdiam dan melihat itu manajement grey malah angkat bicara," fittingly grey not yet answering all request now?"

Tiba-tiba grey malah menyambung perkataan manajemennya,"yeah, you right...?" kata grey sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"what right?" tanya wartawan lain.

Grey pun menarik nafasnya, "yeah,,,,,yeah,,,, we only become friend." Kata grey yang tak seharusnya grey ucapkan. Grey mengambil keputusan ini karena ia tak mau kalau fane kenapa-napa disana. Lagi pula fane tinggal jauh disana.

Selesainya grey meet pers, dia lansung pulang keaparementnya. Disana sudah ada kedua orang tua grey, kedua kakak grey, dan paman bibi grey.

"decision that good." Kata kakak perempuannya grey.

Grey pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa merenung dikamar.

Grey pun mengambil handphone yang ada disaku jeansnya. Dan mengesmsin fane.

To: fane

Fene, are you right there?

Fane pun langsung cepat membalasnya.

To: grey

I right here, and you?

Grey membalas sms dari fane.

To: fane

I right.

Sehabis itu, fane malah memutuskan untuk membuka berita hari ini, yang keluar adalah berita tentang grey dan dirinya. Yang lebih parah, foto yang menjadi cover berita tersebut adalah foto grey saat mengecup keningnya.

"sialan, ada yang mengambil gambar kami! Lagian apa sih maksudnya grey mencium aku?" Gumam kesal fane.

Keesokkan harinya, saat fane kekelasnya. Fane langsung diberi sambutan dengan celotehan dari amel.

"cie... habis putus ama aldy, langsung deh dapet yang baru, udah ganteng, terkenal, bule lagi. Pantes aja waktu bawa grey kesini langsung diputusin ama aldy, bener banget tuh keputusan aldy." Celoteh amel panjang lebar.

Chandra pun dateng ikut bicara,"kenapa sih lu mel, iri ama fane? Biarin aja sih kehidupannya sendiri, ngapain lo urusin? Gue yang fan beratnya greyson chance aja gak kenapa-napa?" bales chandra membela fane.

Amel hanya bisa diam dan langsung melanjutkan main kartu unonya sama deby dan yang lainnya.

Fane pun duduk langsung disamping chandra, "terima kasih ya, chan?"

"santai aja kali." Balas chandra.

"owh iya, mana ya aldy? Dari kemarin aku gak lihat dia?" tanya fane heran.

"emang lu ngak tau? Aldy itu udah pindah, kalau gak percaya lihat saja absennya sudah digaris merahin." Jelas chandra sambil menunjuk absen yang ditempel dipapan pengumuman.

Sangking tak percayanya dengan perkataan chandra, fane malah melihat sendiri absennya.

Dan apa yang ditakutkan fane benar, aldy memang sudah keluar dari SMAN 18.

to be continued...

kalau suka jangan lupa review ya?


End file.
